A printing system may include one or more customer replaceable unit (CRU). For example, a printing system may include a photoreceptor drum cartridge that can be replaced by customers. More specifically, when the outer surface of the photoreceptor drum cartridge wears away as pages are printed, customers can replace the worn-out photoreceptor drum cartridge with a new photoreceptor drum cartridge.